Dimmadome Farms Milk Zombie
"Oh man! I'm screwed! Most of my friends that I teamed up with are now mindless zombies. Unless something inconveniently occurs, I'm doomed! But... hooray! Great, well looks like everybody that I knew... except those from my village, are now turned into mindless cow-yanking zombies. Oh, and last time, before Doug Dimmadome would get poisoned and die, he would've done the impossible. Oh, and now it's Nguyễn Văn Thiệu's turn to have them under their control." --Su Ji-Hoon, Sữa Máu Dimmadome Farms Milk zombies are residents of Dimmadome Acres. They all force anyone who are in the planned community that are normal and/or different from them to drink a Dimmadome Farms Milk so they can be like them. All males wear red blazers, white dress shirts, white ascot ties, white pants, white shoes and white-and-red fedora hats while all females wear red long-sleeved short dresses with white heels, pearl necklaces and white-and-red fezzes. Only the Mega Fizzy Juice can cure them. They all come out from a The Fairly OddParents episode, "Mooooving Day." In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, they are first used as footmen of the South Vietnamese Umbrella Force during Operation Moooodern Warfare in Tulare, California. They would fight for Nguyễn Văn Thiệu with Doug Dimmadome as their commander before being overthrown. Then Lucas WiseReid is the one of who use Dimmadome Farms milks to make Tipsy Troop, Chips Bettigan, Mr. Wheezy, Pip, Dot, Hopus Pocus, Phear Lap, Pirouletta, Mangosteen and Mr. Chimes become Dimmadome Farms Milk zombies after he conquered Inkwell Hell,so that they trying infect Cuphead and all of his friends by this milks. While most of Su Ji-Hoon's friends become Dimmadome Farms Milk zombies (while being enslaved by the Army of the Republic of Vietnam to build memorials, monuments and pyramids dedicating South Vietnam's triumphant vengeance not only on North Vietnam, Laos, China, Russia and North Korea, including terrorists that serve for the Global Liberation Union and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star, but also on the United States, South Korea, Australia, New Zealand, Cambodia, Thailand, the Philippines and the rest of the Grand Alliance), they captured him and sent him to Saigon, South Vietnam, where he was, while being drunk into a Dimmadome Farms Milk by these type of zombies, saved by Lucy Loud and the Viet Cong guerrilla. After Nguyễn Văn Thiệu's overthrow, they are eventually trained as footmen by their new owning faction, the Undead Alliance, starting in the Rubyism Conflict. At the end of the North African Crisis, the Dark Lord Knight would make good versions of Dimmadome Farms Milk zombies, which would also fight for Ruby Rose and the Soviet Rose Army Force (hence their colors).They aren't sure to Ruby Rose is a Rubyist or their good friends due to feels not good by ARVN's Anti-Rubyist taunts since Ducanger's rules, but the USRAC would make Red Milk Zombies, USRAC versions of Dimmadome Farms Milk zombies which are made in a Soviet version of Dimmadome Acres, the Motovov Commune, which is located near Beleninsk, which happens during the North African Crisis and after the Battle of Asmara. Maybe the fate of Dimmadome Farms Milk will be unknown when their zombies can against other undead or enemy zombies Category:Sapient Species Category:Species Category:Zombies